


(fanart) Domestic hannigram

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Me and my husband would love to have you for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me and my husband would love to have you for dinner._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting their hair grow.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Cuba.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  



End file.
